


Death's Chosen

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Red Woman tells Arya Stark that death is close to her, she really wasn't joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either GoT or HP. JK Rowling and GRR Martin do.

Arya Stark stared at the wagon that was taking Gendry away, taking away her last friend. She inwardly winced then turned to look at Thoros, who was looking at her. She glared at him then stalked off back to the cave that the Brotherhood without Borders was using. She wished she still had Needle with her. She wished that none of this had ever happened. She missed her brothers and she admittedly missed her sister. She missed her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

“Could you bring back a man without a head?” Arya asked quietly, looking at Thoros then over to Beric. “Just once, not six times?”

“Don't think it works like that,” Thoros replied, staring at her with a weird expression. Beric was looking at Arya too, like how the Red Woman had stared at her. Arya was still trying to get over how it felt to be close to that woman. She had felt wrong when that woman had appeared and taken Gendry. There had been something off and it had made Arya shiver, though she had tried her best to hide her reaction.

“...You have Death around you,” Beric commented after a few minutes of silence.

“What's that suppose to mean?” Arya exclaimed. “That Red Woman said that too and I don't know what it means!”

Beric and Thoros exchanged looks then focused on her. “If you don't know yet, he'll appear to you when he wills it. It's none of our business otherwise.”

Arya glared at them, shook off the funny feeling in her stomach that this conversation was brought. “When are we going to Riverrun?”

“In a few days,” Thoros answered, clearly seeing that Arya wanted to change the subject. “There's a Lannister raiding party coming down from the south tonight.”

“You told me you were going to take me tomorrow morning!” Arya exclaimed, standing up as the other brothers were getting ready for battle. She saw an opening through the cave, one that was currently littered with men walking around. It would be big enough for her to run through but since it was crowded, it might take any pursuers time to get out. So she ran, dodging the men as she did. When she made it out of the cave, it was dark, the only natural light were the stars that had come out.

She ran and ran, not even caring about whether or not she made noise. The only thing she heard was a loud whinny that was close enough to her that she jumped. She stopped behind a tree and looked around, seeing nothing around her except trees and hills.

Arya narrowed her eyes but came out from behind the tree and continued running, wishing that Nymeria was right beside her. Mist came out of nowhere, floating above her. She stared at it as she continued to run only to run straight into someone. She heard an oomph then looked up and up. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the Hound. He smirked at her then hit her right in the face. The last thing she saw was a ghostly black horse galloping over towards them, with a rider on it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you taking me?!” Arya asked as the Hound's horse cantered through the forest. The sun had come up since she had been knocked unconscious and it was a pleasant morning and she would have noticed it had it not been for her riding companion. She was sitting in front of Sandor Clegane and it wasn't a very comfortable position. With every stride of the horse, she was rocked back into him. The Hound.

He grunted in answer, preferring to take a sip out of his flask.

“Is that the Blackwater?” Arya asked, pointing at the river that was appearing in front of them.

The Hound snorted and slowed the horse down to a walk. “No.”

Arya rolled her eyes, figuring that if he was intending to take her back to King's Landing, he wouldn't outright say it.

“That's the Red Fork,” Clegane replied.

“Why are we near the Red Fork?” Arya asked, hearing that whinny again. She also heard a loud howl right afterward and her heart clenched. She missed Nymeria and the wolf dreams weren't helping. She wanted to see her wolf again, to pull Nymeria into a hug and bury her face in her fur. “We're heading back to King's Landing, aren't we?”

“We're heading to the Twins,” the Hound answered, kicking the horse to get it to start running again.

“The Twins?” Arya repeated, turning to look behind them. The last thing she had seen the night before, the weird looking horse was back. The horse was all black and had... wings.

It was running right alongside her and the Hound. Its' rider was a man, who looked like he was ten and eight. He was wearing weird looking armor, the kind that wasn't as big or as clunky as the Hound was wearing. Or at least Arya thought it was armor. It fit the guy's body well enough if she was any judge on armor.

The guy had a sword strapped to the saddle and it looked like the hilt had rubies or gems on it. The man wasn't wearing a helmet though and Arya got a good look at the guy as he turned to look at her. He had wild black hair that was moderately long, long enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes were deep green and were glowing a little.

“Can you see that?” Arya asked, not turning away from the horse and rider next to them. The Hound huffed out a snort and followed Arya's pointing finger.

“See what?” The Hound asked, turning back to what was ahead of them. “We're going to the Twins because that's where your brother's going to be at.”

“Oh...” Arya trailed off. She watched as the guy stared at her briefly, nodded at her then took off into the sky.

_Arya Stark, we will talk later tonight. Before you reunite with your brother._

Arya started, almost falling off of the saddle before Clegane caught her.

“Feeling a little drunk, are we?” Sandor asked, almost sounding like he was teasing her or trying to.

She guessed that the Hound hadn't heard the voice that she had heard. The voice had sounded alien to her, with such a strange accent. But it had almost seemed familiar too... like she had heard it a long time ago.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the two of them camped down for the night, Arya stayed awake for a long time. She sat right up close to the fire, trying to stay warm. The Hound had fallen asleep an hour or so ago and he was currently snoring loudly. The trees provided them cover from the light rain that was falling and only the horse was getting relatively wet.

She was about to fall asleep herself, her body having been pushed to its limits ever since she had escaped from King's Landing. She didn't quite know how to relax anymore, now that she was not running from someone or something. The sound of hoofbeats made her shake herself and she turned in their direction, seeing the Kingsroad a mile off to the north and the Green Fork of the river right next to them.

The Hound's horse whinnied fearfully when the strange horse cantered right up to it and came to a stop. Its' rider pulled the black horse to a stop and dismounted, patting it on the neck then turning to look at her. The man pulled the saddlebags off of the horse and removed the bridle from the horse, leaving a halter on. Arya watched as the horse's wings fluttered then slowly came to a stop too.

“You must have a lot of questions,” the rider spoke, this time out loud and not in Arya's mind. She watched as the rider came towards her, stopping a few feet before her and sitting down. He pulled out a blanket from his saddlebags to sit on then considered her and pulled another blanket out and handed it to her.

Arya stared at him. He stared back. She dimly realized that she could no longer hear snoring from the Hound. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened. It looked like he was kind of frozen in place? The trees had also stopped moving and when she looked over to the river, the waves of water were frozen in place too.

“I'm not going to harm you,” the young man said, tilting his head. “The blanket won't bite either.”

“I know that!” Arya quickly tugged the blanket away from him and wrapped it around herself and could instantly feel her body slow its' shivering.

The young man smiled. “Death chose well, I think.”

Arya glared at him. “What in the seven hells is that suppose to mean?! No one's told me!”

“My voice... it seemed familiar to you,” the rider spoke.

“How do you know my name?” Arya asked, a little curious about who this guy was. “Are you like the Red Woman?”

The man wrinkled his nose. “Oh, gods no. That woman works with the shadows. Though I suppose I do too. I just don't use shadow demons to kill people and I don't burn people at stake when they say they dislike me.”

“Burn people at the stake? Shadow demons?” Arya repeated, bewildered now. “Who are you?”

The man dipped his head, almost in a shorthand of a bow. “Death, at your service. Or in a less well known title, Master of Death.”

“I mean, what's your name?”

“Ah, that... I do not like giving people I just met my name. But for you, I will make an exception. Harry Potter.”

“Why couldn't the Hound see you?” Arya asked as the fire roared to life after it had died out. It lit up the clearing that they had made their own, making this encounter less ghostly. “And your horse... it has wings. Why are you making an exception for me? Are you really Death?”

“Whoa, one question at a time. The answer to your first question would be the answer to your last question as well. I am Death and Master of Death rolled into one. Magic and the fact that I am a demigod would be the answer.”

Arya stared at him, eyes wide.

“Magic is also how you heard me in your mind.”

“Why did you appear only to me?” Arya questioned.

The man... Harry looked her over, green eyes soft. “You are Death's Chosen.”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means you have the ability to learn of my magic and how to practice it, should you want to. It means you are under my protection. It means we're connected.”

Arya wrinkled her nose. “That sounds bad.”

Harry chuckled quietly. “No, it's not bad.”

“Why did your voice sound familiar to me earlier?” Arya asked, yawning a little.

“I was there when you were born,” Harry replied. “Death called me... or the Death at that time anyways, she called me to witness Death putting its' mark on you.”

Arya glanced down at her body, knowing that there was no mark on her body. She quickly pulled up her pants, wondering if there was something new.

“Not a visible mark.” Harry interrupted her frantic searching. “A mark only I can see and that the Red Woman saw.”

Arya nodded.

The two of them sat there in companionable silence fora few minutes, with Arya staring into the fire. She turned back to look at the Hound then peered into the distance toward the north.

“... I am sorry for your loss,” Harry spoke, standing up and stretching for a minute. “Your father... I respected him. It was an honor to ferry him to the afterlife, one I took for myself.”

Arya looked up at him wearily. “What do you mean?”

Harry closed his eyes briefly then focused on her. His next few words were more solemn, serious than when they had initially met. “I can be Death or Master of Death. Both titles mean I look after the afterlife, make sure everything's going as well as it can be. Usually I have reapers that ferry the dead to the afterlife. In deference to you and respect for your father, I ferried your father to the afterlife myself.”

“Can't you bring people back to life?” Arya inquired hopefully.

“No, I cannot. I believe Thoros said roughly the same thing?”

Arya nodded, yawning again. Asking him that had been a last ditch effort after seeing Thoros bring Beric back to life. Her father was dead. She winced when she felt tears gather in her eyes and hastily wiped them away with a hand that was dirty.

“You are exhausted, Arya,” Harry spoke quietly. “I'll leave you to sleep tonight. I have business elsewhere for the rest of the night. Think my offer through in the morning and however long you want. If you have need of me tomorrow, call my name. I'll come.”

“Your name?” Arya asked, lying down on the blanket and feeling her eyes close.

“Death. And don't worry. No harm will come to you this night. Goodnight.”

The last thing she heard was the wind kicking up and then hoofbeats then she was asleep. Snoring filled the clearing and she grinned a little, knowing that whatever magic that Harry had used was gone now. She wondered how the Hound would take it if she told him he snored like a bear, loud and annoying.

 

* * *

 

 

As Arya and the Hound made their way toward the Twins the next morning, Arya wondered if her experience last night had been a dream. There wasn't any piece of evidence that said it hadn't been a dream but she did think it was real. Though it wasn't like Clegane had seen the horse or the rider. Only she had.

“Why's my brother going to be at the Twins, anyway?” Arya asked, mind wandering. She was excited about finally seeing her brother again, seeing another member of her family again. She hadn't seen Sansa in a year and a half and Robb in more time than that. She wondered how Bran and Rickon were doing; surely Robb had received some letters from Winterfell on their wellbeing. She wondered how their wolves were.

“Your uncle is marrying a Frey,” the Hound replied.

Arya nodded. “Is my brother married, do you know?”

“Aye, he's married. To a foreigner too.”

“Robb's married...” Arya muttered, eyes widening and grinning a little. “What are you planning on doing with me when we get there?”

“Deliver you to your brother and mother,” Clegane answered. “Ask if your brother has a spot for me in his army.”

Arya turned in the saddle and peered up at him. He pulled the horse to a stop and looked down at her.

“You're not doing this for money?”

“No, I don't need money.”

“What about money to get drinks? Don't you need that?”

Clegane snorted and urged the horse to go on, not even answering that question.

“I have enough for that,” the Hound finally answered after a few minutes, voice gruff.

 

* * *

 

 

Arya paced behind the Hound and their horse while they were stopped. The Twins was just a two or three miles ahead of them and Arya was nearly brimming with excitement. And a healthy dose of weariness. Every time that she had thought she was going home had been neatly stopped by one situation or another. Yoren had gotten killed and she, Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie had gotten captured by the Lannisters and taken to Harrenhal. After they had escaped from Harrenhal, the three of them had been stopped by the Brotherhood without Banners. Now... she hoped that Robb and her mother were still there. Or that something didn't happen to her and the Hound before they got there.

“We'll wait for the wedding festivities before going,” the Hound remarked, walking over to stand next to the horse. The sun was going down as they spoke and they could just slightly hear cheering down from the numerous camps of the armies over near the Twins. “Don't want to disturb anything.”

Arya nodded, mind on the offer that Harry had given her. Maybe... She glanced at the Hound then down to the Twins and made up her mind, slowly backing away from the Hound and the horse.

“Death,” she whispered out loud, careful to not have Clegane overhear her. “Harry...”

A few minutes later, she heard the loud whinny that was from Harry's horse. She looked up into the sky, expecting to see the black winged horse flying towards them and saw the horse and rider coasting in the air currents to land. Arya watched as the horse landed back towards the forest that Arya and the Hound had come from and came to ground at a gallop, eventually moving into a canter then a trot and finally a walk.

Harry stopped the horse right in front of her and dismounted, looking at her expectantly. “Hello, little wolf. What can I do for you?”

The winged horse peered down at her curiously and Arya reached out a hand patiently. The horse seemed to study her then reached down to sniff her palm. She watched as its' wings beat slowly, idly.

She finally looked over at Harry then at the Twins. Harry followed her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“Can you make sure my brother and mother are still there? Before we,” Arya gestured between herself and the Hound. “Go down there.”

Harry looked at her then over at the Hound then his gaze moved to the Twins. He looked over the castle, over the bridge that led to the main part of the castle. Finally, he turned back to study her and nodded. “Sure. You're worried something might happen?”

“Something has always happened,” Arya retorted, fidgeting and rocking back on her heels.

“Something bad, I take it?” Harry asked, moving back to stand next to the horse and getting ready to remount. “Ah, you were friends with Jaqen H'ghar?”

Arya raised an eyebrow.

“I have ferried men who were faceless men,” Harry explained idly, jumping up into the saddle. “I'll be back.”

Arya watched as Harry guided the winged horse away from her. Just as he was about to gallop off, he turned toward her.

“Arya, if something bad does happen, stay with the Hound, okay?”

Arya glared at him, crossing her arms.

“If Lannister men show up here,” Harry said, glaring back. “I don't want you caught again.”

“Fine. Just don't let anything happen to my brother and mother.”

“I won't.”

Arya watched him ride off, the horse finally taking to the sky. She hoped he wouldn't find anything bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry guided Shadow over to to hover over the bridge that led to the Twins. They were still under a cloaking spell, hidden from the multiple Frey, Bolton and Stark soldiers on the ground.

“Alright, nice and slow landing.”

Shadow whinnied and obeyed, feeling his nervousness and came to land in the middle of the bride. He steered Shadow over the bridge, hooves making a thunking nose over the cobblestones as they moved over the bridge and onto the island where the castle was.

He hoped Arya was wrong about something bad happening to her family. She had been through so much and he had come to like her. They rode through multiple aisles between tents and avoided a lot of soldiers along the way to the front gate of the castle. He was just about to ride through when he heard growling. He pulled Shadow to a stop and dismounted, signaling for the winged horse to stop.

He had heard rumors of the Starks direwolves and figured that this loud growling was coming from Robb's direwolf. But as he came to the source of the growling and saw the wolf penned up, he raised an eyebrow. If the wolf was growling and Robb was no where in sight... He had heard something from the other gods that were higher up. Had heard that someone had sent the wolves as guardians to the Stark children.

Harry peered down at the wolf and watched as the wolf looked up at him, lips pulled back and snarling. The wolf stared at him, studying him then backed up. Harry looked over at the castle and heard the front castle door get closed and locked.

“Ah, fuck it,” Harry muttered and opened the kennel door. “Come on. Let's go get your king.”

Harry stepped back once the gate opened and the wolf ran out, straight toward the castle and hit the door with a loud thud. He raced toward the castle's front gate, going to get Shadow on the way. He quickly uncloaked them and heard gasps at the sight of the horse. The winged horse peered at him then down at the direwolf, who had continued to throw himself at the gate, and backed up.

“Mr. direwolf, out of the way, please,” Harry whispered, hoping that the wolf would understand him. And it did, backing up to stand next to Shadow. Harry pulled out the elder wand and muttered a blasting charm, blowing through the front gate with a big boom.

Once all the smoke had flowed out into the air, Harry realized that he couldn't hear anything. Silence had fallen in the great hall. Lord Walder Frey, King Robb Stark, and Lord Bolton were all staring at him, along with everyone else in the hall. Harry stared back and sighed, skimming the minds of Lord Bolton and Walder Frey at the same time.

The direwolf, once the gate had been blown through, had raced straight to stand in front of Arya's brother and started to growl. Lord Bolton, who was standing right next to the king, backed away immediately with an angry but fearful look on his face.

“Uh... sorry about that,” Harry muttered loudly, starting to walk through the middle of the big room. Shadow followed and everyone gaped at the winged horse. “I guess the Freys are going to have rebuild their castle gate.”

“Or you know, you guys could ask the Lannisters for help with that,” Harry continued, walking right up to the King in the North and of the Trident. “Since you're all turncloaks now.”

The Stark bannermen in the room all gasped.

The king's uncle, Edmure Tully, began to stand up and walk toward Catelyn and Robb. He pulled his bride along too and she was beginning to look fearful.

Robb stared at Harry then down at his wolf.

Lord Walder Frey glared down at Harry and stood up. “I am not a turncloak. We just finished an agreement to cooperate.”

Harry nodded. “I'm sure you did. If you agreed to cooperate, then why is the direwolf growling at Lord Bolton here? And why is every Frey and Bolton soldier wearing chainmail right now? Why do they have weapons with them when they shouldn't?”

Now every Stark bannermen all rose from their seats and grabbed whatever implement could serve as a weapon and walked over to circle their king, his wife and his mother. Catelyn Stark stared at Lord Roose Bolton and strode over to stand in front of him and pulled back the man's sleeve. It showed that Harry was right and she stepped back, staring at him. She was pulled back into the middle of the Stark soldiers by the king's wife.

“Who are you?” King Robb Stark asked loudly, staring at him as his uncle and his new bride made it down and slipped into the group of soldiers.

“Just someone who wants to see you remain alive and healthy,” Harry remarked then looked up at Lord Frey. “So... are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Lord Frey spluttered. “I had no idea about this.”

Harry sighed and walked up to the dais. “Lord Frey, I do not take kindly to people who plan on violating guest right. The Old Gods and I frown upon people who do that. So easy way or hard way?”

“Lord Bolton, same question to you,” Harry added. “I'd like to have the answer before we all die of old age please. Easy way, is you allow the Starks and their bannermen to leave here peacefully. You don't contact them anymore and you do not engage in battles with them. Hard way, is I kill everyone who had anything to do with this.”

Catelyn gasped.

Harry turned to look at her then spoke again. “After the Starks and their armies leave, that is.”

Lord Bolton stared at him, bewildered and angry. “He is no king of mine! Their armies are on the loosing side!”

“Have them stand trial.”

Harry turned to look back at the king. Robb was staring at him intently. “They'll be judged in a fair trial.”

Harry stared back, glanced at Lord Walder Frey, who was starting to slink away then refocused on Robb. “Okay. That works for me.”

“Lord Frey,” Harry started, drawing some swiftly conjured rope from his pockets and pulling the older man back down onto the chair that he had been sitting on. Harry quickly tied the lord to the chair then walked back down to the hall floor and pulled Lord Bolton away from the group of Starks. He used more conjured rope to tie the head of the house of Bolton up and waited until three Stark soldiers came to get him.

Harry stepped back as one of Robb's bannermen, a woman, came over and grabbed Bolton's shoulders. “Do you guys need me to stay? Or can I go?”

Robb and his circle of family walked over to him, shielded on three sides by soldiers. The direwolf had also not moved from Robb's side, growling at anyone who got too close except for Robb's wife and mother. All the Stark bannermen got busy at once after the king gave out orders, disarming the Frey soldiers that were in the room.

“We owe you a debt,” the king said. Robb was looking him over briefly then he glanced over to the horse.

Harry shrugged and followed as Robb and his circle of people started to move out of the castle. “Ah, I was only doing that so my friend wouldn't be disappointed when she got here.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “Your friend?”

Harry glanced over at Catelyn then back to Robb. “I think you know her? Has a direwolf of her own? Or used to, I think. I don't know what happened to Nymeria.”

Robb's eyes widened and Catelyn gasped.

“Arya?” Robb whispered, a grin forming on his face.

“Last I checked, yep. She's up on that hill a few miles from here,” Harry replied as they stopped outside the castle gates. “She told me to go investigate the Twins, make sure you two were still here.”

Harry heard Catelyn inhale sharply then laugh.

“I can go get her now, if you like?” Harry asked, whistling for Shadow, who was still in the hall. He heard the horse turn around and gallop back to his side, causing some soldiers to hurriedly get out of the way.

“Yes ple--”

“Would you wait a day?” King Robb asked, exchanging an apologetic look with Catelyn. “Wait until we're about to go then bring her here.”

Harry nodded. “I can do that. Probably better that way actually, let you sort out this mess. I'll meet you outside the Twins in a day?”

“How do we know that we can trust you?” Catelyn asked, staring at him.

“Grey Wind doesn't seem to be bothered by him,” Robb said.

“Oh, so his name is Grey Wind,” Harry muttered, moving around to jump up onto Shadow's back. “Good to know. You'll just have to trust me. I can't think of any reason why you wouldn't be able to.”

Harry guided Shadow around the various soldiers then as soon as it was clear enough, he urged the winged horse into a run and took off into the sky. As he flew over the Stark camp, he pondered the future. He didn't know if Arya would take the offer he had presented or not but regardless, if she didn't, he would still help the Starks.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arya watched the darkening horizon for a specific shape, standing at the edge of the cliff.

“Don't you want to go see your brother?” the Hound asked from where he was standing beside her. “And your lady mother?”

“I... just a minute.”

“You've been saying that for an hour,” Clegane replied. “What's wrong now?”

“I don't know!”

Sandor Clegane sighed. “If we don't go soon, we'll be late and might not catch them.”

“There!” Arya exclaimed, turning around when she heard hoofbeats. Harry had come up behind them, obviously having landed a few minutes ago. When the two of them came up to her, Arya was a little startled to see that the black horse's wings were gone. It was like the horse had never had wings in the first place. “What's wrong?”

The look on Harry's face seemed to say that something had indeed gone wrong. But he was staring at Sandor, who was staring at Harry in surprise. The Hound had taken his sword out of his sheath at the sight of Arya's friend.

“I'm a friend,” Harry idly said quietly. “I mean you two no harm. I'm here to tell Arya that her brother and mother are fine. They ran into a few complications but they are fine. We're to meet them tomorrow morning as they have business to take care of right now.”

“What kind of business?” Arya asked suspiciously.

“They were about to be betrayed,” Harry replied, looking over to her. “Lord Frey and Lord Bolton were about to violate guest right.”

Arya's eyes widened then narrowed. “They're okay though?”

“They're fine. I don't think Grey Wind will be leaving Robb's side any time soon,” Harry answered.

Arya grinned slowly and Harry smiled back, guessing that it had been a while since she had smiled.

“So... we have free time,” Harry remarked, glancing over at Clegane.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Robb exchanged glances with his mother the next morning as they cautiously waited in front of the Stark bannermen. The Frey army was right behind them too, ready to march under the King in the North.

“Are you sure that guy was trustworthy?” Lady Dacey asked as she walked over to them.

“We would have been killed,” Robb replied, smiling as Talisa walked up to him. She smiled back, hand reaching toward her stomach almost protectively. Grey Wind moved out of her way to go over to Robb's other side. “He prevented that from happening. We owe him that much at least.”

“I've never seen a horse like that though,” Edmure Tully remarked, not even taking his eyes off of Roslin.

“Its' eyes were white,” Talisa commented. “A black horse with white eyes.”

“And wings,” Edmure added. “Don't forget those.”

A loud howl brought everyone's attention to the south and then Grey Wind answered it, moving to the front of the group.

“Arya...” Catelyn murmured, eyes bright. “Please be her.”

A group of three horses were cantering their way, along with a direwolf. Grey Wind howled again and raced toward them, galloping toward the opposite group. The wolf in the other group yipped loudly and started to race toward Grey Wind and the two wolves met in the middle. They circled each other for a few seconds then started to tussle, occasionally howling and barking joyfully.

Robb laughed, knowing that his sister was in fact a part of the riders that were just a minute away. He looked over at Talisa, who smiled, and nodded. He moved over to stand in front of the group and walked a few feet away from them just as the group of riders pulled their horses to a stop. His sister sat on her horse for all of a minute then hastily dismounted and ran straight into Robb's arms.

“Arya!”

“It's you,” Arya whispered, voice sounding watery.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as the two siblings reunited, smiling widely. Robb had entirely folded Arya into his arms and the both of them were crying. Grey Wind and Nymeria had stopped playing a minute ago and had trotted up to both Starks and had curled around them protectively.

Harry sighed, thinking of his own sister and brother back from before. He missed them so much but he had agreed to become Master of Death. He had agreed to a lonely life. In hindsight, he wouldn't have had agreed if he had known. But since he had found Arya, he would try to help her and her family. It had been a new goal for him and he hadn't had this much motivation in a long time. He snorted then glanced over to the Hound.

Sandor Clegane had, ever since he had seen Shadow without a glamour, not stopped occasionally staring at Harry or the horse.

“Still want to stay with the Starks?” Harry asked curiously.

“They're better than the king,” Clegane retorted.

“That they are,” Harry agreed, looking over at Talisa and Catelyn. Catelyn was crying openly, waiting to pull her daughter into a hug. “Well, alright then. I suppose we've found our new pack.”

The Hound snorted.

 

 


End file.
